Kevin James
| birth_place = Mineola, New York, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California | nationality = American | occupation(s) = Actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer | years active = 1989–present | television = The King of Queens (1998-2007) Kevin Can Wait (2016-present) | spouse = | children = 4 }} Kevin George Knipfing (born April 26, 1965), known professionally by his stage name Kevin James, is an American actor, comedian, screenwriter, and producer. He is best known for playing Doug Heffernan on the hit CBS sitcom The King of Queens (1998–2007). He is also known for his roles in comedy films including Hitch (2005), I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009), Grown Ups (2010), Zookeeper (2011), Here Comes the Boom (2012), and Pixels (2015). Early life Kevin James was born Kevin George Knipfing in Mineola, New York, and was raised from a young age in Stony Brook, both on Long Island. He is the second son of Janet, a homemaker who also worked in a chiropractor's office, and Joseph Valentine Knipfing Jr., who owned an insurance agency. He is of German descent. He has a brother, Gary Joseph Knipfing, known as Gary Valentine, who is also a comedian and actor, and one sister, Leslie Knipfing. Leslie works for James and helped raise money through charity events for retinitis pigmentosa, with which she is afflicted. James graduated from Ward Melville High School. While there, he reached the number one spot on the wrestling team, just ahead of friend and WWE star Mick Foley. Both wrestled at 145 lb weight class. A season-ending back injury to James resulted in Foley taking over the first string position. James, as well as Foley, went on to study at the State University of New York at Cortland, where he played halfback on the varsity football team until another back injury permanently ended his sporting hopes. Career James began doing stand-up comedy in 1989, making his debut at the East Side Comedy Club on Long Island, managed by Richie Minervini. He gained popularity through numerous appearances on various talk shows, including The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Show with David Letterman, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Dennis Miller Live, The Late Late Show, The Rosie O'Donnell Show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Live with Regis and Kathie Lee. James was listed at #89 on Comedy Central's list of the 100 Greatest Stand-Up Comedians. James has also done his stand-up routine on Just for Laughs, an annual comedy festival in Montreal, Quebec. Later he was on commercials for Mazzio's Italian Eatery. In 2001, James did his own stand-up special called Kevin James: Sweat the Small Stuff. He has also appeared as a musical guest on Just for Laughs. Television James' first television job was in 1991 on The New Candid Camera, where he used his comedy timing and improvisation skills playing the actor that pulled the practical jokes on unsuspecting people. James appeared on television as the announcer for the MTV sports game show SandBlast from 1994 to 1996. James later moved to Los Angeles and befriended Ray Romano, and later guest-starred on a few episodes of Romano's hit CBS sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond. These appearances led to the development of his own sitcom, The King of Queens, which ran on the same network from September 21, 1998, to May 14, 2007. James played the lead as content working class parcel delivery man Doug Heffernan, whose appeal is somewhat of the warm-hearted hijinxing buffoon type, who works for a company known as IPS and is married to Carrie (Leah Remini), a secretary at a Manhattan law firm who is less content with working-class life in Queens as she desires an upper-middle class lifestyle. His father-in-law, Arthur (Jerry Stiller) lives with them. For his work on the eighth season, James was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series in 2006. James hosted the 2010 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on March 27, 2010, and was a nominee into the Arm Fart Hall of Fames of the next year's show as Kevin "Not-Quite-As-Good-As-Me" James; but lost to Josh Duhamel. James stars in the sitcom Kevin Can Wait, which premiered on September 19, 2016. Film : Burlington Mall, Burlington, Massachusetts, 2008]] James made his film debut in the 2005 romantic comedy ''Hitch, alongside Will Smith and Eva Mendes. In 2006, he co-starred with his Everybody Loves Raymond colleague Ray Romano in the comedy Grilled, and provided voice work in the animated films Monster House and Barnyard. James co-starred with Adam Sandler in the comedies I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008), and Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009). In the latter film, his character patrolled the fictional West Orange Pavilion Mall, filmed at the Burlington Mall in Burlington, Massachusetts, on a Segway PT. The film opened as the #1 film in North America with a weekend gross of $39 million, despite overwhelmingly negative reviews, and eventually grossed $219 million from ticket and home video sales. More recently, James appeared in Grown Ups, which co-starred numerous Saturday Night Live alumni and was even more universally panned, yet was highly successful at the box office. In 2011, he had a lead role with Vince Vaughn in the comedy-drama, The Dilemma, and in Zookeeper, which he wrote and produced. In 2012, James had the lead role in the mixed martial arts comedy film Here Comes the Boom. In 2015, James starred in the movie Pixels. In 2016, James had the lead role for the Netflix Original: True Memoirs of an International Assassin. Other work In 2007, he was the grand marshal for the Pepsi 400, saying "Gentlemen, start your engines". He did it again in June 2010 with friend and fellow actor Adam Sandler to promote Grown Ups, in 2012 at the fall Talladega race to promote Here Comes the Boom and in July 2013 at the Coke-Zero 400 with co-stars Adam Sandler and Shaquille O'Neal. A web series titled Dusty Peacock produced by James and starring his brother Gary Valentine began streaming on Crackle in July 2009. Personal life In 2004, James married actress Steffiana de la Cruz in California. They have four children: daughters Sienna-Marie (b. 2005), Shea Joelle (b. 2007), son Kannon Valentine (b. 2011), and another daughter Sistine Sabella (b. 2015). James is the younger brother of comedian Gary Valentine (born Gary Knipfing), who played Doug's cousin Danny Heffernan on King of Queens. James was raised as a Catholic and stated in 2012 that he is involved in his faith. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Golden Raspberry Awards People's Choice Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Teen Choice Awards References Notes A''' Shared with Adam Sandler and Jessica Biel. '''B Shared with the entire cast. C Shared with Will Smith. Sources External links * Official website * * Kevin James Interview on Jets Insider.com * Kevin James Interview on PR.com * Kevin James at Emmys.com Category:1965 births Category:Male actors from New York Category:Male actors of German descent Category:American male film actors Category:American people of German descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American male screenwriters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Stony Brook, New York Category:State University of New York at Cortland alumni Category:Ward Melville High School alumni Category:People from Mineola, New York Category:Male television writers Category:Comedians from New York